


Cut Off

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [24]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lucky and Gia were betrayed, now what?





	Cut Off

There was no way she could ever claim to be better than anyone ever again, knowing she was pregnant with his brother’s baby.   
  
Their time had been selfish, a direct retaliation towards Nikolas and Elizabeth.  
  
His shadow overwhelmed her as he stood in the door way, awaiting her eyes.   
  
Though Gia couldn’t force herself to say the words, she gave a nod of confirmation and remained seated on the edge of her bed. When he sat beside her, Gia fell into Lucky’s embrace and made a wish that he would remain beside her as they confronted an entirely new reality.


End file.
